vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoh Asakura
|-|Yoh= |-|O.S. Amidamaru= |-|O.S. Amidamaru V.2= |-|O.S. Spirit of Sword= |-|O.S. Spirit of Sword: Byakko= |-|O.S. Spirit of Earth= |-|Amidamaru= Summary Yoh Asakura (麻倉 葉, Asakura Yō) is the main character in the anime and manga Shaman King. In the original Japanese anime, his name is sometimes romanized with a circumflex as Yō but is typically romanized as You, or Yoh--the common iteration in the English adaptation. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-B | High 7-C | 7-A | High 7-A, likely higher | At least 6-A Name: Yoh Asakura Origin: Shaman King Gender: Male Age: 13 at the beginning of the series, 16 during the second stage of the Shaman Fight. In his twenties during Flowers. Classification: Shaman, Elemental Warrior since the final fight against Hao, head of the Asakura Clan. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can conjure spirits, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Energy Nullification, Summoning, Soul Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Battlefield Removal (Only works on spirits, ghosts, demons, etc), gain the knowledge and wisdom of ghosts, Proficient swordsman Attack Potency: Small Building level (Superior to Tao Ren who was able to easily slice a van in two) | City Block level (Overpoweredan avalanche.) | Large Town level (Equal to Tao Ren who easily pulverized a 12,730 Kg. skeleton generating this much destructive energy) | Mountain level (Pulverized an ice mountain and one-shot three oponents who were stronger than Tao Ren in one single move) | Large Mountain level (After his training in hell, Yoh has almost ten times more Furyoku than before, going from 12,500 to 108.000; Defeated a colossal kami-class oversoul –the one responsible for killing Hao's previous incarnation– in a single attack), likely higher (This oversoul should've been superior to Hao's Spirit Of Fire 500 years ago in order to defeat him, with enough Furyoku, the Spirit Of Fire should be able to destroyan island within seconds) | At least Continent level (Comparable to Ren Tao) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Able to block and deflect Ren's 100% acceptance attacks, to later attack him so fast even he couldn't react) | At least Subsonic+ (Faster than before) | At least Transonic (Manta couldn't keep up with his speed while watching his fight), likely Supersonic (Powerscaling to Ren) to at least Supersonic+ during the America arc (Speedblitzed Lyserg) | At least Hypersonic (Faster than Lyserg), likely higher with Fumon Tonkou | High Hypersonic (Changed the structure of his oversoul in order survive Ren's point-blank lightning attack that was meant to kill him fast enough to afford blocking it, possibly repeated this several times during their battle) | Relativistic+ (At least equal to Tao Ren) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | City Block Class | Large Town Class | Mountain Class | Large Mountain Class, likely higher | At least Continent Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Survived Tao Ren's strongest attack, which was more destructive than this one) | City Block level (Survived Horo Horo's avalanche attack without sustaining any injuries) | Large Town level (Received numerous attacks from Ren Tao's supercharged oversoul without taking any significant physical damage) | Likely Mountain level | At least Large Mountain level (Has resisted attacks from Horo Horo and Ren at the same time, who are at least equal in power to Yoh) | At least Continent level (Via powerscaling), likely higher (Endured a supernova with help of the other Elemental Warriors) Stamina: Very High. Has been able to carry out nearly impossible to win scenarios and avoid being stopped by great injuries (kept fighting after losing one arm, suffering from frostbite, bleeding out, having numerous bones broken, etc...). Range: Standard Melee Range (Higher with Shinkuu Budha Giri) | Extended Melee Range | Several dozen meters | Several dozen meters | Likely several hundred kilometers, Planetary (Comparable to Hao) Standard Equipment: Amidamaru, Harusame (Katana), Futu-no-Mitama No Turugi (Relic Stone Sword), Spirit of Earth, Oracle Bell. Intelligence: High. Although appearing to be a laid back slacker, Yoh has a remarkable ability to figure out techniques and fighting styles mid combat. Exceptional at improvising. Weaknesses: Finite amount of Furyoku, if he runs out, he becomes extremely tired and is vulnerable to direct physical damage. Mediums can be destroyed, and if they are he can't form their respective Over Souls. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hyōi Gattai: This shamanic technique enables the shaman to integrate spirits into their body, forming a "unity" of both, their spirit and that of the ghost. The shaman would enter a special trance which enables them to synchronize their spirit with that of the ghost, allowing the ghost to possess their body and enabling the ghost to interact with the physical world. Furthermore, once integrated, the shaman takes on the knowledge & wisdom of the ghost as well as their personality. * Over Soul: Placing a soul into a medium object to achieve greater fighting strength. Throughout the manga Yoh develops several forms of Oversoul with varying strengths and weaknesses. * Fumon Tonkou: Yoh is able to read the flow of energy from the opponent's movements, and duly react before the attack hits. * Furyoku Nullification: Yoh, using his own energy as an invisible barrier, cancels out the offensive energy casted by the opponent, or deflects it. * Okyō: Buddhist exorcism chant. Upon being heard, souls and spirits that can understand it's native language (japanese) are sent to heaven. * Ko-Oni Strike: Yoh can make micro-oversouls by summoning spirits of nature (Shikigami) into leaves. * Shinkuu Budha Giri: Essentially, it breaks the air with a slash and forces out a powerful shockwave at the adversary. Through constant "Spirit Integration" Yoh learns this technique, albeit through muscle memory. * Gokōjin: A complex sword technique. During execution, the sword is unsheathed at incredible speed at dead-range of the adversary, unleashing a strike with enough power to bust an adversary to shreds. * Amida-Ryū: Dai Gokōjin: '''The advanced form of the normal Gokōjin. This high-level technique focuses furyoku and destroys anything with a strike of cutting furyoku waves using his Over Soul "Spirit of Sword". * '''Mu-Mu-Myou-Yaku-Mu (The Absence of Ignorance): The offensive version of "Furyoku Nullification", Yoh can literally eradicate his opponent's energy reserves with an attack, "purifying" them in the process. Key: Hyoi Gattai (w/Amidamaru) | O.S. Amidamaru | O.S Amidamaru V.2 | O.S. Spirit of Sword | O.S Spirit of Sword: Byakkou | O.S. Spirit of Earth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shaman King Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Warriors Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dual Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Xebec